1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of thermoset composite parts, and deals more particularly with techniques for thermal curing of the parts.
2. Background
Thermal curing of thermoset composite parts may be carried out in an oven or an autoclave where a heat source such as resistive heating elements, supplies heat to the part through a combination of conduction, convection and radiation. Full curing requires that all areas of the part being heated to the necessary cure temperature for a prescribed period of time. Where parts have areas of different masses or thermal insulation characteristics, typical of larger, more complex parts, extended cycle times may be required to carry out full curing because the part areas having a higher mass or thermal insulation characteristic are slower to heat up to the required cure temperature. These extended cure cycle times reduce production throughput and may result in the need for additional autoclaves or ovens to meet higher production schedules.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which reduces cure cycle times by providing a more efficient curing of the thermoset composite parts, especially those having areas of different mass or thermal insulation characteristics. There is also a need for a method and apparatus of the type mentioned above that may be used in combination with existing thermal curing equipment and which provides selective, precisely controlled thermal augmentation for carrying out enhanced, optimized curing of thermoset composite parts.